A method for restricting an amount of intake air by controlling an intake throttle is known as a control method for increasing the temperature of exhaust gas.
According to the method described above, excessive air inside a cylinder can be reduced, whereby not only can the combustion temperature be increased, but also the temperature of exhaust gas can be increased.